This section of this document introduces various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section of this document is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Historically laser sources for counter measure and remote sensing applications may utilize optical parametric oscillation (“OPO”) or amplification (“OPA”). Applying these sources for military applications has significant problems with the size, weight, and power consumption in part due to OPA being relatively ineffecient. A typical OPA might use a single joule per pulse and might end with 10 mj of useful energy. These laboratory grade systems throw away significant portions of the pump laser energy because no attention has been given to system applications to utilize traditionally wasted energy.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.